Das Feuer wird entfacht (Kapitel)
"Das Feuer wird entfacht" ist das erste Kapitel des zehnten Bandes Zwielicht. Gleichzeitig ist es das erste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Siuan, Min und Leane müssen Gareth Bryne einen Gehorsamseid schwören, da sie unabsichtlich eine Scheune niedergebrannt haben. Mit Logains Hilfe können sie fliehen. Gareth Bryne beschließt, die Frauen zu verfolgen und zurück zu holen. Alteima ist aus Tear geflohen und will in Andor bei Königin Morgase Unterschlupf finden. Morgase wirkt sehr verändert. Gaebril belegt Alteima mit Zwang, um von ihr alle Informationen über Rand zu bekommen. Morgase hat das Gefühl, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmt, doch sie will Gaebril gehorchen. Handlung Min Farshaw Ort: Korequellen, Andor Es herrscht die drückende Schwüle des Hochsommers in Korequellen. Min, Siuan und Leane sind in einem Schuppen eingesperrt, weil sie aus Versehen eine Scheune mit den darin befindlichen Milchkühen niedergebrannt haben. Logain ist entkommen. Dabei ist er eigentlich Schuld an dem Feuer, da er den Bauern Admer Nem zu Boden stieß, woraufhin dieser seine Laterne fallen ließ, die dann die Scheune in Brand steckte. Min beobachtet durch einen Spalt in der Wand die Wachposten vor der Tür, dann sieht sie sich zu ihren Begleiterinnen um. Siuan liegt auf dem Rücken und Leane ändert ihr Kleid. Min fragt, wie man in Andor das Verbrennen einer Scheune bestraft und Siuan erklärt, dass man sie nur auspeitschen wird, wenn sie Glück haben. Min empfindet das nicht als Glück, doch Siuan sagt, dass sie bei dieser Strafe wenigstens schnell wieder weiterziehen können. Min muss lachen und erwidert, dass sie seit Wochen in jedem Dorf, durch das sie kommen, Erkundigungen einziehen, und noch immer keinen Hinweis auf einen geheimen Treffpunkt der Aes Sedai gefunden haben. Außerdem sagt sie, dass Logain die Pferde mitgenommen hat und dass sie jetzt zu Fuß gehen müssen. Siuan fährt sie an, dass sie keine Namen nennen soll, und Min weiß, dass sie eigentlich Recht hat. Auf ihrer Reise, bei der sie bisher allen Gerüchten zuvor gekommen sind, nennt Siuan sich Mara, Leane ist Amaena, Logain nennt sich Dalyn und Min heißt Serenla. Aber mit jedem Tag wird Siuans Laune schlimmer, wenn sie wieder keinen Hinweis entdecken. Leane ist mit dem Nähen fertig und zieht ihr Kleid wieder an, das jetzt an Brust und Hüften enger sitzt. Dann beginnt sie, sich mit dem Schminkkästchen, das Laras Min aufgedrängt hat, zu schminken. Min beobachtet sie eine Weile und fragt dann, was Leane vor hat. Sie macht einen Scherz, ob Leane mit jemandem würde flirten wollen, doch genau das ist es, was die ehemalige Behüterin der Chronik vor hat. Sie erklärt, dass sie ihnen die Situation vielleicht erleichtern kann, wenn sie mit dem richtigen Mann flirtet. Siuan wird aufmerksam und fragt, wieso sie sich dazu entschieden hat. Leane erzählt von ihrer Mutter, einer Domani-Händlerin, die Männern sehr gut den Kopf verdrehen konnte, um dabei für sich einen Vorteil herauszuschlagen. Sie selbst hatte nicht viel Zeit, das zu lernen und zu praktizieren, denkt jetzt aber, dass es Zeit wird, das wenige zu verwenden, was man ihr vor so vielen Jahren beigebracht hat. Siuan fordert sie auf, den wahren Grund zu nennen, da sie dieser Erklärung nicht ganz traut und Leane gibt zu, dass sie etwas braucht, das die Leere ausfüllt, die der Verlust von Saidar hinterlassen hat. Sie sagt, dass ihr Rache als Motivation nicht ausreicht, sie will aber trotzdem bei Siuan bleiben. Leane beginnt, die Schminksachen wieder einzupacken und redet weiter, dass sie manchmal noch als Erwachsene davon geträumt hat, so zu sein wie ihre Mutter und ihre Tanten. Sie sagt, dass sie das Gefühl hat, sich bisher immer hinter einer Maske versteckt zu haben und als ihr das klar geworden sei, wäre es zu spät gewesen, das zu ändern. Doch jetzt hat sie die Möglichkeit, es zu ändern. Sie hatte schon daran gedacht, bei Logain den ersten Versuch zu machen, doch sie hat das Gefühl, Logain würde mehr wollen als nur flirten. Min hat das Gefühl, aus Leane ist eine ganz andere Frau geworden, so offen wie sie sich jetzt gibt. Sie empfindet die ehemalige Aes Sedai jetzt auch als schöner als zuvor, auch wenn man keine Spur vom Make up wahrnehmen kann. Siuan fragt, was Leane tun will, wenn der Landedelmann, bei dessen Leuten sie gerade gefangen sind, genauso ist wie Logain und Leane fragt sie, was sie tun würde wenn sie die Wahl hätte. Doch bevor Siuan antworten kann, wird die Tür geöffnet. Ein Mann tritt ein, um sie dem Lord vorzuführen, und obwohl die drei Frauen freiwillig mitgehen, werden sie von den Wachen am Arm gepackt, als wollten sie fliehen, was eigentlich auch Mins Plan ist. Leane scheint abgelenkt, als probe sie in Gedanken schon, wie sie mit dem Lord reden würde, und auch Siuan hängt ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, sie wirkt sogar nervös. Man bringt sie in den Schankraum der Schenke Der Guten Königin Recht. Alle Augen sind mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Befriedigung auf sie gerichtet. Min erinnert sich, dass es das letzte mal, als sie eine Menschenmenge in dieser Stimmung erlebte, eine Hinrichtung gab. Vor dem Kamin sitzt Lord Gareth Bryne und eine Frau an seiner Seite verkündet, dass er an diesem Tag das Urteil fällen wird. Min erinnert sich dunkel, dass Gareth Bryne der Generalhauptmann der Garde der Königin von Caemlyn ist, falls es der gleiche Mann ist. Die Frau erklärt weiter, dass sie beschuldigt werden, Hausfriedensbruch begangen zu haben, Körperverletzung, Sachbeschädigung, Tötung von Vieh und Diebstahl einer Börse mit Geld, auch wenn sie sagt dass ihr Begleiter - Logain - vermutlich dafür verantwortlich war. Die Frauen werden trotzdem dafür belangt. Min denkt nur, dass Logain vermutlich schon halb auf dem Weg nach Murandy ist. Die Frau schweigt kurz und erklärt dann, dass Admer Nem jetzt seine Aussage machen soll. Der Mann tritt sichtlich nervös vor und schildert - mit einigen Übertreibungen - was geschehen ist. Gareth Bryne unterbricht ihn schließlich, doch Nems Frau Maigan ereifert sich, und fordert den Lord auf, die drei Frauen auspeitschen zu lassen. Die Frau, die für Bryne spricht, fordert sie auf zu schweigen und zurückzutreten, dann erklärt sie den Angeklagten, dass sie jetzt ihre Aussage machen können. Entgegen Mins Erwartungen spricht Leane. Ihr ganzes Auftreten wirkt jetzt weicher und verführerischer, und regelrecht hilfebedürftig. Ihre Schilderung lässt sie unschuldig dastehen und sie erklärt, dass "Dalyn" nur ein Fremder für sie war, der ihnen Schutz angeboten hat. Bryne lauscht ihr schweigend, dann steht er auf und geht zu Min. Er fragt sie, ob sie ebenfalls etwas sagen will und Min erklärt, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war und bittet um Gnade. Er geht weiter zu Siuan, die die ganze Zeit schon zu Boden starrt, und bringt sie dazu, sie anzusehen. Obwohl Min das Gefühl hat, dass Siuan gleich verlangen würde, sie laufen zu lassen, doch statt dessen antwortet Siuan mit zitternder Stimme und lehnt die Aussage ab. Bryne denkt einen Moment lang nach, dann sagt er den Frauen, dass sie sich setzen können. Er nennt Leane Mädchen und sie wirkt enttäuscht und gereizt. Bryne erklärt, dass die Anschuldigungen ernst zu nehmen sind. Er sagt Admer Nem, dass er ihm den Schaden ersetzten wird, sowohl für die abgebrannte Scheune als auch für die toten Kühe, die Beule an seinem Kopf und die gestohlene Börse. Er trägt seiner Dienerin Caralin auf, sich darum zu kümmern. Danach erklärt er den drei angeklagten Frauen, dass sie für ihn arbeiten werden, bis das Geld, das er Nem zugestanden hat, wieder eingebracht ist. Er erklärt ihnen, dass sie in seinem Herrenhaus arbeiten dürfen, falls sie ihm einen Eid leisten, der ihn zufrieden stellt. Ansonsten müssen sie auf dem Feld arbeiten. Min versucht, sich an den schwächsten Eid zu erinnern, den sie kennt, da sie bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit davonlaufen will, genau wie anscheinend auch Leane. Nur Siuan kniet sich hin und schwört sofort den stärksten Eid, den es gibt. Leane zögert nur einen Moment, dann tut sie es ihr nach. Min versucht immer noch, einen Ausweg zu finden, da ein Meineid in diesem Fall genauso schlimm wäre wie Mord. Aber ihr bleibt keine andere Wahl, als ebenfalls zu schwören. Innerlich fragt sie sich, ob Siuan verrückt geworden ist und denkt, dass sie dringend fort muss zu Rand. Bryne ist überrascht, da er das nicht erwartet hatte. Er schickt alle fort bis auf die drei Frauen. Als sie allein sind, erklärt er, dass es nicht viele Flüchtlinge in Korequellen gibt und schon gar kein so merkwürdiges Grüppchen. Er bietet ihnen an, nach Beendigung ihrer Strafarbeit bei ihm zu bleiben als Dienstmädchen, da das sicherer wäre, als allein durch die Welt zu ziehen. Er erwähnt, dass ihre Strafe schneller zu Ende wäre, wenn ihr Begleiter nicht die Pferde genommen hätte. Leane entgegnet flirtend, dass sie froh ist, unter seinem Schutz zu stehen. Bryne sagt, dass sie wenigstens in seinem Haus vor den Nems sicher sein werden, und Min denkt bei sich, dass es egal ist, wo sie arbeiten, da sie ohnehin gefangen sind. Schweigen breitet sich aus und Min hat das Gefühl, dass Bryne verärgert ist, dass nur Leane dankbar scheint. Sie fragt sich, ob Leanes Flirten wohl die Strafe verringert hat, wünscht sich jetzt aber lieber, ausgepeitscht zu werden, denn das wäre schneller vorbei. Caralin kehrt zurück und beschwert sich über die Gier der Nems. Bryne sagt ihr, dass sie die Frauen wegbringen kann und bittet sie, ihm danach in die Ziegelei zu folgen, dann geht er. In der Deutschen Ausgabe gibt es hier eine Fehlübersetzung. Bryne bittet Caralin, ihm in die Ziegelei zu folgen, denn "Dieser Haren sagt, er braucht mehr Wasser." Tatsächlich müsste es sich im englischen Original um einen Schreibfehler handeln, oder um einen Fehler des Übersetzers, denn gemeint ist Thad Haren, was leicht mit That verwechselt werden kann. Joni, der Mann, der die Frauen aus dem Schuppen geholt hat, hilft ihnen auf einen Wagen, um sie zum Herrenhaus zu bringen. Caralin sagt ihnen noch, dass sie tun sollen, was man ihnen sagt, dann würden sie ein nicht ganz so schweres Leben haben. Sie wirkt zufrieden. Min fühlt sich betäubt, während sie auf dem Wagen Richtung Herrenhaus fahren. Siuan schweigt, doch Leane wirkt erregt vor Freude, dass alles so gut geklappt hat. Sie erklärt, es hätte ihr Spaß gemacht. Min fährt sie ärgerlich an, ob sie verrückt geworden sei, da sie sich für vielleicht fünf Jahre verpflichtet haben. Sie fragt Siuan wütend, warum diese gerade diesen Eid gewählt hat. Siuan entgegnet, dass es der einzige Eid war, bei dem man sie nicht ständig bewachen würde, und nach einem Augenblick wird Min klar, dass sie tatsächlich vor hat, eidbrüchig zu werden. Siuan sagt, dass sie ein paar Tage später, wenn alle wirklich glauben, dass sie sich fügen, fliehen wollen. Sie bedauert, dass sie Pferde stehlen müssen. Man sieht Leane an, dass ihr dieser Plan von Anfang an klar war. Min sagt, dass sie das Gefühl hat, die beiden Frauen überhaupt nicht zu kennen, da jeder Mensch außer einem Schattenfreund diesen Eid einhalten würde. Leane fragt sie, ob sie im Ernst dort bleiben will, obwohl Rand auf sie wartet. Min schweigt wütend, und denkt an Rand, der an allem Schuld ist, da sie niemals in diesen Schwierigkeiten wäre, wenn sie ihn nicht kennen gelernt hätte. Nach einem längeren Schweigen erklärt Siuan, dass sie durchaus vor hat, ihren Eid zu erfüllen, jedoch nicht sofort, sondern erst, wenn sie alles erledigt hat. Min fühlt sich wie erschlagen, merkt aber, dass sie Siuans Plan bereits akzeptiert hat. Die ehemalige Amyrlin erklärt, dass sie Angst hatte, Bryne könnte sie erkennen, da sie sich schon einmal getroffen haben. Sie ist erstaunt darüber, wie sehr sie sich verändert hat. Aber sie will den Preis zahlen, den sie geschworen hat. Leane sagt, dass es nur ein paar Jahre Übung braucht, dann wäre sie gut genug, um ihn so zu bezirzen, dass er ihnen die besten Zimmer und schönsten Kleider gibt. Min denkt, dass die beiden Träumen und fragt schließlich, was der Name Serenla bedeutet, den sie als Tarnung angenommen hat. Ihr ist schon mehrmals aufgefallen, dass die Leute dabei lächeln. Siuan erklärt ihr, dass das Wort in der Alten Sprache "Halsstarrige Tochter" bedeutet. Sie macht einen Witz darüber, wie gut der Name zu Min passt und will einen weiteren, albernen Namen vorschlagen, als der Karren plötzlich zu schlingern anfängt. Das Pferd galoppiert schneller und sie sehen, dass Joni nicht mehr auf dem Wagen sitzt. Siuan kann das Pferd zum Stehen bringen. Sie finden Joni ein paar Meter weiter hinten mit einer blutenden Kopfwunde. Leane sagt, dass er es überleben wird und sich nichts gebrochen hat, aber sie klingt traurig, als sie erklärt, dass sie ihm jetzt ohne Saidar nicht mehr helfen kann. Min fragt furchtsam, ob sie ihn zum Herrenhaus bringen und Leane schlägt vor, ihn zumindest zum nächsten Bauernhof zu schaffen. Siuan kommt hinzu und erklärt, dass jemand Joni die Wunde zugefügt haben muss, als auch schon Logain mit ihren Pferden aus dem Wald reitet. Logain fragt, ob sie wirklich gedacht hatten, er würde sie im Stich lassen, da er die von Siuan versprochene Rache will. Aber er sagt auch, dass sie ihm diese Rache schnell bringen soll, sonst würde er sie verlassen. Seit dem Beginn ihrer Reise ist er viel arroganter geworden. Siuan entgegnet ihm kühl, dass er ruhig gehen soll, wenn er will, aber dann auch seine Rache allein suchen müsste. Logain erklärt ärgerlich, dass er noch ein wenig bleiben wird. Min sieht erneut die Aura von Ruhm um ihn. Zuerst in Irrtümer (Kapitel) zu sehen. Logain zieht die Börse hervor, die er Nem gestohlen hat und erklärt, dass sie in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr in Scheunen schlafen müssen. Als Siuan die Hand danach ausstreckt, steckt er die Börse wieder ein und sagt, dass er nur sicher sein will, dass die Frauen nicht ihn zurücklassen. Logain sieht in der Ferne eine Schafherde und zwei Jungen und schlägt vor, loszureiten, da diese sich schon um Joni kümmern werden. Die Frauen besteigen ihre Pferde und traben los. Min fragt, ob Bryne sie verfolgen wird, doch Logain meint, dass er sie sicher nicht wichtig genug findet und nur ein paar Leute hinter ihnen her schickt. Min hofft, dass das wirklich stimmt. Gareth Bryne Ort: Korequellen, Andor Bryne zieht sich an. Er sieht sein Spiegelbild in einem der Fenster, einen Mann in Samt und Seide, doch er weiß, dass das eine Rüstung nicht ersetzen kann. Aber er sagt sich, dass das vorbei ist und sein Plan eine Beschäftigung für die unausgefüllten Stunden. Caralin fragt ihn, ob er die drei Frauen wirklich verfolgen will. Sie sagt, dass er sie besser zur Arbeit zu den Nems hätte schicken sollen, doch Bryne entgegnet, dass sie genau wüsste, dass die Nem-Männer die Mädchen nur belästigen würden, während die Frauen ihnen das Leben so schwer wie möglich machen. Caralin stimmt zu, bezweifelt jedoch, dass er nach eineinhalb Tagen noch eine Chance hat, die Entflohenen zu finden. Aber Bryne vertraut auf Thad, einen seiner Gefolgsmänner. Caralin stimmt zu und sagt, dass sie Hilfe im Haus gebrauchen kann. Aber Bryne weiß, dass sie eigentlich ein Mädchen für ihn sucht, da sie schon viele hübsche Dienstmädchen herangeschafft hat, die ihm gefallen könnten. Er erklärt, dass die Frauen als Meineidige auf den Feldern arbeiten müssen, und Caralin sagt, dass zumindest die Domani im Haus bedienen sollte, da ihre Schönheit überall anders verschwendet wäre. Bryne denkt sich, dass sie diese für ihn ausgewählt hat. Er findet sie auch hübsch, wenn sie ihm auch für eine Domani etwas merkwürdig vorkommt, so als würde sie sich zum ersten mal ausprobieren. Aber er denkt statt dessen an "Mara Tomanes" und murmelt vor sich hin, dass er sie zurückholen wird, um herauszufinden, warum sie ihren Eid gebrochen hat. An Caralins nächsten Worten hört er, dass sie immer noch an das Domani-Mädchen denkt, das er tatsächlich für außergewöhnlich hält und für bemerkenswert hübsch. Aber er kann nicht aufhören, an Mara zu denken, und will sie unbedingt zurückholen, auch wenn er selbst weiß, dass es dumm ist. Er trägt Caralin auf, die Nems im Auge zu halten. Bryne will mit zwanzig Männern aufbrechen, die meisten von ihnen fast noch grauhaariger wie er, altgediente Soldaten, die schon lange mit ihm zusammen sind. Auch Joni Shagrin begleitet ihn, trotz der Kopfwunde. Alle alten Männer, die ihm folgen, könnten längst pensioniert sein, doch sie wollen durch diesen kleinen Ausflug noch einmal das Gefühl der alten Zeiten wiederbeleben und sind entsprechend ausgerüstet. Gerade als sie aufbrechen wollen, kommt ein Reiter herangesprengt, Barim Halle. Er fragt, ob Bryne nach Caemlyn zurückbeordert wurde, und erzählt, dass er in Neu Braem erfahren hat, dass ein Mann in Tear das Schwert aus dem Stein gezogen hat und dass Aiel den Stein eingenommen haben. Bryne denkt daran, dass das bedeuten könnte, dass der Drache wiedergeboren wurde und dass sich somit die Letzte Schlacht naht. Barim erzählt weiter, dass es in Tar Valon eine neue Amyrlin gibt, Elaida, die Bryne schon als Morgases Ratgeberin kennt. Barim sagt, dass die alte Amyrlin Siuan Sanche gedämpft und hingerichtet wurde, so wie auch der Falsche Drache Logain. Bryne findet es nicht schade um Logain, bei Siuan Sanche ist das aber etwas anderes. Brynes Wissen nach werden Frauen viel seltener gedämpft als Männer und die Exekution lässt die ganze Sache noch merkwürdiger erscheinen. Er fragt sich, ob die Aes Sedai sich in dieser Situation immer noch so gut behaupten können wie zuvor und denkt darüber nach, was diese Neuigkeit in Bezug auf den Wiedergeborenen Drachen bedeutet. Er weiß, dass dieser sich nach Tear vermutlich entweder Illian oder Cairhien zuwenden wird. Aber eigentlich geht ihn das nichts mehr an, solange Andor nicht ebenfalls in den Krieg zieht. Er fragt sich nur, ob jetzt jemand versuchen wird, das Haus Bryne anzugreifen. Barim fragt, ob Bryne ihn gebrauchen kann, obwohl er nicht einmal weiß, wohin es gehen soll. Bryne sagt ihm, dass er ihn auf dem Weg nach Vier Könige einholen kann, wenn er seine Ausrüstung geholt hat. Alteima Ort: Königlicher Palast von Andor, Caemlyn Hochlady Alteima ist auf dem Weg in den königlichen Palast von Andor. Sie ist froh, eingelassen zu werden, da sie bisher daran gezweifelt hat. Alteima ist aus Tear geflohen wie so viele Adlige und sie hat nicht wenige von ihnen - darunter vielleicht sogar den einen oder anderen, den sie kennt - in den Dörfern und der Stadt arbeiten und betteln sehen. Sie selbst ist beinahe am Ende ihrer Mittel angelangt, weshalb sie sich das andoranische Mädchen Cara als Zofe genommen hat, das allerdings kaum weiß, was es zu tun hat. Sie ist auf dem Weg zu Morgase, um sie um Hilfe zu bitten, damit sie ihrer misslichen Lage entkommen kann. Gardeleutnant Tallanvor begrüßt sie und erklärt ihr, dass er sie zu Königin Morgase bringen wird. Während sie durch den Palast gehen, beobachtet Alteima alles. Andor ist ein reiches Land, möglicherweise so reich wie Tear und sie denkt daran, dass ihr ein älterer Lord schon reichen würde, wenn er sich nur von ihr um den Finger wickeln ließ. Sie plant, erst einmal herauszufinden, wer die Fäden der Macht in der Hand hält und hat vor, Morgase im Austausch für Hilfe Informationen anzubieten. Sie betreten das Empfangszimmer und Tallanvor stolpert fast beim hineingehen, dann sinkt er vor Morgase ehrerbietig nieder. Alteima knickst, bevor sie sich setzt und muss erkennen, dass ihre Erinnerung an die Königin von Andor nicht mehr der Realität entspricht. Morgase trägt im Gegensatz zu ihrer früheren Erscheinung ein sehr gewagtes, eng anliegendes Kleid und Alteima ist froh, dass sie sich sehr hochgeschlossen und züchtig gekleidet hat. Sie glaubt, dass sie damit mehr Chancen hat, da Morgase vermutlich schnell eifersüchtig werden könnte, wenn sie glaubt, jemand könnte ihrem Liebhaber Gaebril schöne Augen machen, was Alteimas Chancen auf Hilfe sicherlich ins Gegenteil umkehren würde. Alteima bemerkt Morgases großen Schlangenring, als die Königin von Andor ihnen Wein einschenken lässt und denkt über den Bruch zwischen Andor und Tar Valon nach, obwohl das Königreich und die Weiße Burg seit der Geburt der Nation Andor immer ein enges Verhältnis hatten. Als Morgase sie anspricht, fragt sie zuerst nach Alteimas Ehemann Tedosian und Alteima ändert sofort ihre Pläne, sich um einen andoranischen Lord als neuen Ehemann zu bemühen. Sie hofft innerlich, dass Tedosian bald sterben wird, und erklärt, dass er nicht weiß, ob er Rand al'Thor dienen soll. Morgase erklärt nachdenklich, dass sie Rand schon einmal getroffen hat und dass Elaida sie vor ihm warnte. Als Alteima fragt, ob Morgase inzwischen eine neue Aes Sedai-Beraterin hat, verneint Morgase ungewöhnlich heftig und erklärt dann plötzlich, dass ihre Tochter Elayne in der Weißen Burg schon zur Aufgenommenen erhoben wurde. Alteima denkt scharf nach. Morgase scheint sich ihrer Gefühle gegenüber der Weißen Burg nicht ganz klar zu sein, und deshalb weiß die tairenische Hochlady nicht wirklich, wie sie reagieren soll, ohne sich in Gefahr zu bringen. Doch bevor es gefährlich werden kann, fragt Morgase, wie Alteima im Bezug auf Rand steht. Alteima erklärt, dass Rand die Macht lenken kann und Callandor erobert hat, aber sie will keine Entscheidung treffen und schmeichelt Morgase, dass sie nicht ihren Mut hat. Morgase fragt genauer nach. Alteima berichtet so wahrheitsgemäß wie möglich von Rand und seinen Maßnahmen, die Gesetze in Tear zu ändern, so dass sogar ein Hochlord von Tear von einem Bauern eines Verbrechens bezichtigt und daraufhin auch verurteilt und sogar gehängt werden kann. Morgase hört ihr aufmerksam zu, bis Alteima erklärt, dass sie Stunden mit Berichten über ihn verbringen könnte, was Morgase ihr auch in Aussicht stellt. Dann fragt sie, ob die Gerüchte über die Aiel in Tear stimmen und Alteima bestätigt auch das. Sie erklärt aber auch, dass Rand sie wieder mitgenommen hat, als er Tear verließ. Morgase erklärt erstaunt, dass sie fürchtet, er wäre jetzt in Cairhien, als jemand ihre Unterhaltung unterbricht. Lord Gaebril betritt den Raum lächelnd und selbstsicher. Er schickt die Dienerin mit einem Wink hinaus, ohne überhaupt Morgase um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Alteima bemüht sich, ihn nichtssagend anzusehen, und denkt, dass sie jemanden wie ihn nicht versuchen würde zu manipulieren, falls es nicht unbedingt sein muss, denn er strahlt noch mehr Macht aus als Morgase. Gaebril geht zu Morgase und legt ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er fragt, ob Alteima aus Tear kommt. Sie fürchtet sich vor ihm, doch seltsamerweise verschwindet das Gefühl sehr schnell wieder. Morgase antwortet auf seine Frage, doch ein kurzer Druck seiner Hand lässt sie augenblicklich verstummen. Ohne sie anzusehen, erklärt er Morgase, dass sie müde aussehe und sich schlafen legen sollte. Die Königin von Andor erhebt sich sofort ohne Widerspruch und verlässt den Raum. Alteima kann den Blick nicht von Gaebril wenden und plötzlich hat sie das Gefühl, er sei der perfekteste Mann überhaupt. Gedanken über seine Perfektion überschwemmen ihren Verstand und bringen ihn zum Verstummen. Zwang Gaebril setzt sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem Morgase vorher saß und fordert Alteima auf, kurz und knapp die volle Wahrheit darüber zu sagen, warum sie nach Andor gekommen ist. Alteima hat das Gefühl, ihm um alles in der Welt eine Freude machen zu wollen und erzählt von ihrem Versuch, ihren eigenen Mann zu vergiften und Rands Absicht, an ihr ein Exempel zu statuieren. Sie erzählt weiter, dass sie in Caemlyn einen reichen Mann finden will und bricht ab, als Gaebril die Hand hebt. Er denkt laut darüber nach, sie vielleicht zu behalten, weil sie ihm nützlich sein kann, und fordert sie dann auf, ihm alles über Rand zu berichten, und über seine Freunde und Verbündeten, was sie weiß. Getrieben von dem Wunsch, ihn glücklicher zu machen, als Morgase es je könnte, redet sie, bis ihre Kehle trocken ist und noch weiter. Morgase Trakand Ort: Königlicher Palast von Andor, Caemlyn Morgase schickt die Dienerinnen aus ihrem Schlafgemach und legt sich aufs Bett. Die Gedanken schwirren in ihrem Kopf. Sie versucht sich zu erinnern, ob sie oder Gaebril gesagt hätten, sie sei müde. Sie hat das Gefühl, Gaebril hätte ihr befohlen, schlafen zu gehen, doch sie ist die Königin von Andor und noch nie hat ein Mann ihr etwas befohlen. Sie muss seltsamer Weise an Gareth Bryne denken, den ehemaligen Generalhauptmann der Garde der Königin. Sie hatte ihn weggeschickt, weil er ihren Befehlen zuwiderhandelte, doch sie kann sich nicht erinnern, welche Befehle das waren. Es fühlt sich an, als wäre er schon jahrelang weg, doch sie weiß, dass dem nicht so ist. Schließlich sagt sie sich, dass sie nicht so stur sein soll, schließt die Augen und schläft augenblicklich ein. In ihrem Träumen wird sie von etwas Unsichtbarem verfolgt. Charaktere * In Korequellen ** Min Farshaw - auch als Serenla ** Siuan Sanche - auch als Mara Tomanes ** Leane Sharif - auch als Amaena ** Gareth Bryne ** Admer Nem ** Maigan Nem ** Caralin ** Joni Shagrin ** Logain Ablar - als Dalyn ** Thad Haren ** Barim Halle * In Caemlyn ** Alteima ** Cara ** Martyn Tallanvor ** Morgase Trakand ** Rahvin - als Lord Gaebril Tiere * Bela * Mondblume * Wildrose Erwähnt * Laras * Tante Resara * Rand al'Thor * Sela * Artur Falkenflügel * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Dunkler König * Tedosian * Elayne Trakand * Estanda Gruppen * Königin von Andor * Hochlady von Tear * Garde der Königin ** Gardeleutnant * Haus Bryne Erwähnt * Generalhauptmann * Bannerträger * Aiel * Wiedergeborener Drache * Aes Sedai ** Amyrlin-Sitz ** Aes Sedai-Beraterin ** Aufgenommene * Falscher Drache Orte * Andor ** Korequellen *** Der Guten Königin Recht ** Caemlyn *** Königlicher Palast von Andor Erwähnt * Braem Wald * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg * Tear (Hauptstadt) ** Stein von Tear ** Mauleviertel * Saldaea * Murandy * Jornhill * Baerlon * Meer der Stürme * Caemlyn * Cairhien (Nation) * Neu Braem * Braem * Ghealdan * Illian (Nation) * Vier Könige * Tarabon Gegenstände * Großer Schlangenring Erwähnt * Callandor * Rosenkrone von Andor Ereignisse Erwähnt * Trolloc-Kriege * Fall des Steins von Tear * Letzte Schlacht * Aiel-Krieg Sonstige Alte Sprache * Serenla - halsstarrige Tochter * Chalinda - süßes Mädchen Mins Visionen * Eine Aura um Logains Kopf, eine strahlende Krone in Gold und Blau, die kommenden Ruhm anzeigt. Kategorie:Zwielicht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Caemlyn Kategorie:Palast von Andor Kategorie:Kapitel Korequellen